


Hard Rain

by Minty (AMintyDyad)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben hates cold weather, But for Ben it crumbles in his cup of milk, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Funny, HEA, I'm not a comedian but I'll try, Its cold as a mortuary, Just gotta get over the grump, Mechanic!Rey, Modern AU, That's the way the cookie crumbles, definitely, grumpy!Ben, weatherman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMintyDyad/pseuds/Minty
Summary: In which Rey is done with having to watch weather forecast news anchor Ben on TV being unenthusiastic about his job every morning. She calls up the news channel live to tell him to SMILE ONCE IN A WHILE and shenanigans ensue
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 20
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reylomami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylomami/gifts).



> This is a prompt by @reylomami on both twitter and ao3 and my first ever gift fic. She's been generous enough to beta the first chapter for me *tears*

_ It's a small town - really, that has to be the problem. _

She picked it out on a tourist brochure beside the greyhound bus stop. Not only had she finished her schooling furthering her mechanic skills, but she was finally free to leave the dust bowl that was Nevada behind. 

To be completely fair, it wasn't as if the locals would argue with her wanting to leave. It was hot and unpleasant, but it was more than that for Rey. It was the unsettling emotion that she didn't matter here, she had no real stake in building a life when only painful memories remained. 

Her parents had been involved in a wreck, a tiny crumb of detail that was told to her  _ at the brink  _ of adulthood. Eighteen. The magical number the state decided she was well enough to be on her own. At least her social workers had been kind enough to keep her paperwork in order, but there were no pictures and no little momentos. 

She wasn't entirely sure they wanted her as they had dropped her off daycare and disappeared after. 

She tried for a while, sticking around and finishing up a trade school. And yet little things would dredge up pain and it often was so unsuspecting. She'd find herself at a gas station fueling up her beater of a car, when she would recall being left in the hot car until the gas attendant would chase off her parents from panhandling. 

There would be spots along her way to school, that felt entirely random until she recalled her faceless mother. Her little hand in hers holding her out on display while drivers that crawled through would hand out cash in pity. She felt like nothing more than a prop and she couldn't recall ever receiving the handouts that came.

There was no real drive to stay here, so she decided on a new job and a new place. Nothing really was holding her back, nor was there  _ anyone _ to anchor her in one spot. She essentially had nothing, but rather than look at it as a loss - she wanted to believe that she could be free.

So she took to Youtube and picked up a few things for the bus ride there. She had a couple hundred bucks to her name and a certificate that called her a lube tech. Soon after there came a job offer in mechanics, although she largely suspected it was less to do with her skills as a wrench and more so that the company would look better on paper. Hiring a female mechanic had perks to a certain customer base. 

It also worked in her favor as it opened a door that may have been closed to her otherwise. And she liked to live looking at things in a positive perspective. 

Walla Walla, Washington. The people are friendly with one another and for the most part it is the largest smallest city. A mix of structural architectural buildings and trees on every street, a real oxymoron, but it is the only way to describe the town Rey now resides in. 

And yet every morning - like clockwork Rey finds herself at her thrifted Ikea table eating a muffin for breakfast and watching the news. More importantly it's the weather she finds herself waiting for. 

At first she wasn't really paying attention to it. She was too busy and too nervous on her first day of orientation and the weeks after. Yet as her schedule became less demanding, she started to pick up on  _ his _ tone. 

"And here's the seven - " he paused to yawn openly and barely covered his mouth with the back of his hand before finishing, "day forecast." By then the little animation would go by and it was a little funny  _ at first _ . "More rain in Washington, imagine that?" 

Okay, that made her chuckle. 

But then, it started to become more of a common theme with Ben, the weatherman. He'd show up in a pressed suit, dressed like the asshole lawyers whose cars she had to work on. The ones that bitched and moaned about how they didn't want their car to smell like  _ shitty oil _ . 

He was always sneering at his co-anchor Hux. Little snipes and side remarks. The redhead was often cheerful, with a big smile:

"So can you tell us if there's any sun we'll be seeing, Ben?"

And the camera would switch to  _ him _ . He stood with one hand in his pocket, a side profile and his hand was balled up in a fist. She guessed it was holding a clicker that made the animation move behind him. 

" _ Sun?  _ In Washington? Since when?" His voice was full of disdain and even Rey felt a little bad for his coworker who dealt with the blunt of it. "If it's not raining then everything is hidden by clouds anyways." 

"Well, I mean we can dream-" and then Ben would take over with a sharp retort.

"Keep your dreams, the  _ fact _ is the weather is what it is." He was emphasizing with his other hand and then he turned away. Hux wasn't on camera but she could imagine he was fuming. "It sucks Monday, Tuesday," his clicker was being pressed harder each time. The slides were stacking, rain clouds behind them. "Look at that - rain during the rain season. As cold as a mortuary."

Her hand was on the remote, turning the TV off with a groan. She felt her lip curl in annoyance -  _ what the hell had crawled up his ass and died? _

She felt her mood sour by the minute and by the time she was on the bus, she knew his grumpiness was inside her like a tapeworm. She tried to resist it, but it gnawed at her. 

_ Asshole.  _ She muttered under her breath and looked up to see an older woman with an offended look.  _ Oh no _ , she opened her mouth to say it wasn't intended for her, but the lady tightened up and scooted to a different seat.

By the time she was arriving at work, her mood had shifted from sour to irritated. She couldn't shake his permanent scowl from her mind and how some small part of her felt like she  _ needed _ his approval. 

"What's up with our weatherman?" She shot her question in Chewie's direction. The big hairy six foot six man was hard to miss in the shop. He didn't bother to look up from his magazine. He rarely did with anyone. 

"Don't know kid, I don't watch the news." He flipped the page to his magazine, still casually browsing. 

"Well it's not the news, it's the weatherman and  _ yes _ , he sucks." The only response she got was a gravelly snort. At least he heard her.

It rarely happened as her social life wasn't the stuff of dreams, but she did still enjoy being able to vent. Chewie wasn't just an overseer, but a listening ear she could speak into. He helped her through some of her complaints and could - at the very least guide her to the right resource.

And then there was the job lingo, the crude banter that went on. Lots of swearing, including some from Rey herself when she nearly degloved her finger. Admittedly, most of the remarks made her either grin or roll her eyes, but to Rey they were something like a second family, a work family. 

It wasn't just Chewie in the shop, but Artoo and another man who delivered parts called Lando would come through. 

It was seven-thirty when they left Rey to fend for the shop as they ran an errand. Lando had the ideas, Artoo would get excited at the prospects and Chewie tagged along to make sure the two didn't get in over their head.

By seven-thirty-seven, a smug black pressed suit cajoled his way in. He wasn't the tallest man she had seen, he barely broke six feet. The little measuring tag taped to the door told her his height. He had plain ashy blonde hair and a pair of brown eyes with common features, but nothing distinguished him from the other men she had seen come through here. A dime a dozen.

"Here to drop off or pick up?" She turned her attention away, pressing a few keys on the keyboard to wake the computer up. She blinked and already he was encroaching in her personal space with heavy cologne. 

"You here alone, girlie?" The lilt of amusement in his voice made her skin crawl, she was sitting more upright and straighter by the minute. He slumped over the counter, lowered his head a bit and plastered on a cold smile. It tugged at the corner of his mouth and he waited patiently - as if he had all the time in the world.

Her attention was on him then and she gave him a once over, responding with a sneer, " _ No _ ." But inside she was yelling for those three fools to hurry back. She wasn't afraid, but something about the man unsettled her and she wasn't sure he was convinced anyways.

"You know it's a shame if a beautiful girl like yourself didn’t  _ smile _ more," he set the slip down and with it his ID. He chuckled and looked around the shop, but she didn't need to be a mind-reader to know what he thought of it.

She was ringing up the transaction, unchecking every discount that had been auto-applied. "It's kind of a waste, when it's your  _ best _ feature." His attention lingered on her chest and then he tossed her a pitiful look. 

Her cheeks were a rosy hue, darkening and her stomach twisted up at how easy he paid for it. Then he was gone and when the three returned, she left abruptly to the breakroom for some much needed space.

  
  


She was in the break-room around eight am when her crewmate Chewie was feet up on the table. He came in a little after her, but hadn't said a word. The day wasn't a particular busy one. The news was on and  _ the weatherman _ was grouching through his portion of the segment like usual, all frowns. 

And she felt like a melting pot of emotions - the biggest one was how it was unfair. Unfair that someone like Ben wouldn't have to suffer ridicule and he was on TV for the world to see. Well, the world being nearby cities. 

And yet here, tucked away in some garage shop a man had come through just to announce his two cents. 

"You think it'd kill the guy to smile?" She asked aloud and heard Chewie huff in response. She was rubbing at the grease spot on her uniform jumper, the one that had misspelled her name as 'Ray'. It was a long standing joke that they didn't know how to spell it. Rather than make a big deal out if it, she had rolled with it in good fun. She imagined Ben would not.

She was biting into her apple, chewing and then, "No one ever tells him to, I dunno, perk up buttercup?" Using her wrist to drag across her lips to wipe at the juices, she then directed it to Chewie. "You know?"

"Why not call and complain?" His rebuttal was softly spoken, but strong enough that it didn't feel like he was  _ joking.  _ Her shoulders were beginning to unwind at the offer he put before her.

"Well it's not like I have a number," she deflected. She could after all - just search it up through the internet, but the furthest she figured she would get was an email. 

He leaned back, his mop top hair covered his eyes mostly but she spotted a gleam. There was a soft pause and Rey found her voice coming out in stride.

"No. Way." 

"You won't," he challenged and god it was  _ so _ petty, but it only made her want to  _ prove _ him wrong. It wasn't often that she got to get a surprise out of him anyways.

She was on her feet, arm extended. He hadn't moved and then, he was passing her his phone after unlocking it. 

It was 8:45 am - the news was holding a segment called 'Ask Me About That' and was a mix of local  _ verified _ callers who could call in and ask concerns and questions pertaining to the local news. 

The questions weren't  _ always  _ screened, but most of the stuff wasn't going to be nationally aired across every state. It was just a way for the town to feel small, by keeping the distance from the people on the news from feeling too far off.

And yet, Rey found herself in the breakroom with Chewie and now his buddy Artoo nearby, listening. The call came live and the TV silenced so that there wasn't a double-echo:

_______

"Hello! Is this Ray?"

Her gaze lifted to the prompt to see several people around, a red-head male and a dark haired woman she suspected was the one speaking.

"Yes," she cleared her throat and felt her own smile spreading. "Yes it is!"

There was a soft laugh that came from Rose, "Well you’re live Ray. Did you have a question for us?"

"Actually, it's more like a piece of advice," her voice dropped and she paused. "Specifically for  _ the weatherman _ ,"

"Well  _ Rey _ , we just want to remind you that you're live so.." Hux said. Her apprehension was beginning when she heard another man speak that she recognized was Ben.

"Well go on then." 

Rey swallowed down any lingering hesistation.

"I watch you all the time, at least the last couple of months and I have  _ never _ seen you smile. I mean every time I get out of the shower for work, you’re frowning, rain or sun - I can't help but take it a little personally. It's like you’re a big wet blanket."

There was some stifled laughter and she heard his voice - it was clear he said something like  _ cut the call Jim. _

"Do you think you could try smiling once in a while?" She pushed further. Her gaze sparkled in Chewie's direction, whose hand was over his mouth. He seemed to be massaging his  _ own _ smile away. "I'm sure you got a great one, but I'm a little disappointed I don't get to see it." 

There was a notable silence that followed and for a moment she pulled the phone away from her ear to make sure the call hadn't been dropped. It was still connected. The television was live, but he was holding his chin and his fingers were pressed up against his lips. He looked resigned, but his ears were red and his eyes closed as if in thought.

The poor guy looked embarrassed. Immediately, her heart went out to him - even if she was the fuel to this. Consciously, she held her chest and confessed.

"You shouldn't be shy about it, you are pretty cute. At least I think so."

And then some more chuckles - before Hux chirped in. "Well you’re in luck! Ben here is  _ very _ single. But for his sake, you're over eighteen, yes?" Right, that age again.

"I'm twenty-two, I think," she hadn't realized her error until it came to light.

"You think?" Hux hadn't missed it either.

"Well, my parents died when I was younger - I haven't celebrated very many birthdays. I stopped counting them, but I  _ am _ over eighteen." 

There was a soft lull in the convo, but the ginger was already expertly pacing them once more. "Well Ms. Rey..?

"Just Rey," there was a smile in her voice and the news anchors followed suit - except for Ben.

"Right, well Rey, your advice has been noted." There was a soft chuckle from Hux and she hung up as an automated voice.

_ Thank you for your call, please - _

She hung up and watched as they cut to break, which meant it was time for her to return to work. The following week was a haze, Rey was out of commission thanks to mild food poisoning from Sushi. She stayed home mostly to stay near the bathroom and swore off cheap gas stationed food about several times.

She took a shower, cleaned up and wore loose fitted black shorts and a soft band tee. With her keys, phone and a half water bottle she took a walk to the nearby store. Most of the hell had passed and she figured some fresh air and mild exercise would help. And also, she needed to stock up on some supplies.

With her shades on, the cool fresh air was on her skin and out of natural habit she glanced down at her phone. It wouldn't be unusual to have a few missed text messages from the people at work, perhaps some  _ get well  _ wishes and  _ please kid, hurry back _ for the times she took off.

So when she brought the water to her mouth and held up her phone, she nearly gagged at the sight of over seventy missed calls and messages. 

What the hell had happened?


	2. Partly Cloudly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today, the sun will be invading your personal space. Get back, you weird, yellow ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @reylomami 
> 
> This fic is all for you my fellow reylo 🥰 I hope every chapter is a welcome surprise!!
> 
> *DEEEEEEEP BREATHE* Chapter 2!!
> 
> I'm planning for a move so it's made writing just a touch difficult. With that said I'm actually really excited for this story because it's been really fun fleshing out grumpy ben who meets rey, ball of sunshine.
> 
> We get to peak into his life and well, maybe he needs sugar 😏 something sweet in his coffee *WINK WINK*
> 
> *Is hauled off by the cringe police* nooooo 😭

His day started at four am, which was how he managed to fit in his morning workout and  _ still _ have time to shower before he picked up his coffee. 

It was  _ always  _ a cold nitro brew, no sugar or cream and it took him an extra ten minutes with traffic. 

Hux had expressed in the past that interns were capable of the task, but he scoffed at the ginger and disagreed.

Ben knew it was no different than asking for a nanny and that  _ unlike  _ Hux, he was capable of doing things for himself. And that he didn't need a nanny. He expressed the sentiment twice just because it stroked a satisfying mean nerve he had in him. 

It was fun watching Hux's cheeks fluster like the color of his hair. 

_ Well you can't always account for the weather _ , Hux argued.  _ No, but there are patterns you can prepare for _ , Ben argued back with a firm voice that said not to press it. 

_ And what do those patterns show for this week? _ Rose would smile with a tight expression, her lips pulled back as if hands were stretching them and her gaze was often a silent plead.

And then the show would go on and he likened Rose to a distraction - not always good or necessarily bad, but Hux's eyes would follow after her everytime she was near. If the woman wore a different color lipstick or wore her hair differently, then Hux barely noticed anyone else in the room. 

It wasn't always amusing because it also meant  _ every _ interaction with Rose was watched. As if  _ somehow _ he'd begin to see his coworker as anything more than that. She was something of a friend, a coworker, but linked with Hux and it was difficult to see them as anything but a pair. It was always the same, day in and day out.

________

Except  _ today _ had already started differently from the mundane. The power went out on his building and he never did get around to putting a backup battery into his alarm. He was late giving him only enough time to shower before he was out the door, with no coffee in hand.

On arrival, things were tense with both Rose and Hux. A fight he assumed, by the way she stormed past him going right and Hux, taking the left end of the building.

"Oh good, your here lets get you on mic and," it was Jim, the audio engineer.

Holdo was approaching quickly, clipboard in hand with a hard look. "Ben, you're late," right well if he could just explain. He parted his mouth and that was as far as he got - "Save it. I need you to fix it - these two."

"What am I supposed to," his words died in his throat and she made her way toward Hux which meant - 

"If I could just -" but he waved off Jim, a mistake he would regret later.

_______

"Go  _ away. _ "

"..Sure."

"Oh. Ben. I  _ thought _ ," she was caught off guard, which was reasonable. He didn't miss the sight of slight redness around her eyes when she looked at her vanity mirror. Even when she looked down and into her makeup bag once more, he merely had to wait.

"It's just - sometimes he can be so.." She seemed to stop herself short and for obvious reasons. It wasn't his place to get into work relations, but he did know how to be human too.

"So.. Insufferable? Like a petulant kid who wasn't given enough gold stars? Yeah, I think I know."

Her shoulders sagged a little and she held his gaze, but he could see through the cloud of anger she was doing her best not to encourage him further.

"It's not like that," she seemed more calm and collected. "I know he's worried." 

It took him a moment, but he recalled overhearing Holdo assign a daytime piece to Rose. It was about a segment on a fundraising scheme that Tarkin's grandson had been affiliated with. And he knew a story like  _ that _ would fan a few flames because he was the one who suggested it to Holdo, for Rose.

"But it's suffocating," Rose finished and turned to look at him. He crossed his arms lightly and leaned against the doorframe. "I can't tell if he loves me or if he's just keeping me in the dark."

The dots were starting to connect, he didn't need to be there to know how their argument began. Hux was thorough, but it didn't stop him from making daft statements. 

"Well, I don't know how much  _ my _ opinion on it matters," he paused and looked down the hallway as if he recognized something. "Except I can see the way he looks at you, he cares for you."

Her cheeks were a dusted pink and she shifted her weight lightly. "How can you be so sure?" 

"Because of the way he looks at you." She seemed to go a darker shade and  _ ah _ he saw it, for a moment - the side of her that Hux adored. Like a painted doll that bordered on lines of both petiteness and cute. It made him painfully aware of his singlehood. 

"Like you're the last cinnabon in the box." He added. She laughed and he grinned, faintly. It seemed his job was done, all that was left was to leave Hux flustered. "And also because he's been hovering nearby with either a worried look or a constipated one.."

It was an amazing feat at how quickly Hux neared him, but so did Rose - if not for Ben in the way they likely would have collided. "I'll just excuse myself then." 

It was during commercial break that Hux had pulled him aside. 

"Earlier, what you did and said - thank you," Ben was somewhat surprised that Hux didn't choke on gratitude. "I owe you," he added.

Ben clapped him on the shoulder, twice with a firm touch. "Yeah, you do."

_______

  
  


He found himself sitting at a circular table with several other coworkers. This was their little day time segment in which callers could ask questions or promote something if they paid enough for it. His eyes were on different camera stations, not really looking anywhere in particular. And he refused to look at his coworkers too long as Hux and Rose were sharing an excess of longing looks.

"Hi  _ um _ , this question is more like a piece of advice _. _ " His brow arched and he mused at the idea the caller had something outlandish for the studios to do. "Well, it's more so for  _ the weatherman _ ." And then his expression relaxed, but he looked up into the camera for a brief moment. 

A call specific for him was rare, he couldn't remember the last time he had one directed at him. It was usually Rose roping him into replies. 

"Go ahead," Hux spoke and refused to make  _ any _ eye contact. He couldn't read his expression from here.

"I watch you all the time, at least the last couple of months and I have  _ never _ seen you smile. I mean every time I get out of the shower for work, you’re frowning, rain or sun - I can't help but take it a  _ little _ personally. It's like you’re a big wet blanket."

He opened his mouth, paused and then closed it. The caller sounded like a young woman and he wondered if it was something bordering a prank. 

He should say  _ something _ , do  _ something _ . He did not want to be what they called dead air. Dead air being the term in showbiz where the feed was still live but the reporter didn't know. It was one thing to have technical issues, but even so they would still be able to make stuff up on the fly.

The other dead air was the career ending types, where the reporter - typically a newbie came crashing down under all the lights and pressure. 

He looked at Holdo, swallowed tightly and closed his eyes. The sound of blood rushing to his ears was a strong reminder that his heart was still beating.

"Do you think you could try smiling once in a while?" 

There was more? Of course she had more, but a part of him was grateful as it knocked him out of his daze. From doe-eye staring into the camera, to covering up his face with a hand. He felt his ears heat up and the stifled laughs of his coworkers.

"I'm sure you got a great one, but I'm a little disappointed I don't get to see it." 

It was Rose, nudging at him with a soft  _ aww _ . 

"You shouldn't be shy about it, you are pretty cute. At least I think so."

The confession didn't go unnoticed, as the awe's of endearment shifted to  _ ooh _ as if there was something more to be had here. It most likely was a prank and it was Hux who came to the rescue for Ben, ad-libbing questions and the like before neatly wrapping it up. 

And then they were ending the segment.

His shoulders sagged as he relaxed, but inside he felt his ego stroked. Was he always so simple? Sure, he had women who often stared at him like a gaping fish, but that was  _ only _ them who thought he could get them into showbiz or boost their career. 

He was used to people telling him what they thought  _ he  _ wanted to hear, but they hardly ever noticed him.. And somewhere along the lines he wondered when it was that he got used to going unnoticed. 

______

"Holdo wants to see you."

Which never really was a good thing. 

There's a busy storm of people around her and the office goes still at the sight of Ben. Like he reached across and pressed pause on a video, people are still and gawking at him. 

"You wanted something?" He asks, with a tone that is a lot more demanding than he intends. He's still flustered and Holdo, just smiles knowingly.

"Give us the room please," it's a gentle command and yet the energy has resumed. People make their exit with a few bold glances at Ben and then the two are alone at her desk.

He's strangely reminded of his mother, an infamous Senator who followed in the footsteps of her Father. 

"You wanted to see me? He finds himself repeating, but he knows it's just a small attempt at controlling the conversation.

"Have a seat," she begins and the power shifts back to her. It's not a command, just that motherly reminder. 

Something in him, fights this. "If it's going to be long I don't see a reason too-" He's stalling.

"Ben." Her voice is firm and gaze unyielding, which he doesn't shy away; he finds himself sitting. She waits until she has his attention and at this point he yields so that it will be over faster.

"How was your time off?" It's a pointed question in regards to the time off she suggested for him. He'd taken it off, but now he was ready to get back to work and resume his routine.

"Good, got a new alarm clock if that's a concern." Her lips purse, but she doesn't bite. In fact she seems to refuse to show any concern. 

"I heard you talked with Mitaka, did you find much about the caller?"

Ah, so that was the drive. He sits back into the chair and he contemplates a few seconds if he should lie or omit information - which of the two would be best?

"I thought we could write a fluff piece about it, maybe bring her in for an interview. If she's cute, we can have her give us the forecast for a day." She inhales deeply and watches Ben, who has resigned himself to a piece of fabric on the end of his cuff. 

"Although I could ask Hux," that's as far as she gets.

"No!" He did not intend for it to come out so intense and for a moment they both look at one another in soft shock. When her eyes light up with mirth, his shoulders roll and he's tilting his head. "I mean, yes, I'll take the assignment."

Her eyes are still glittering, when she speaks.

"I knew you would."

  
  
  


_____

Ben finds himself parked between the lot a dry cleaner and an ice cream parlor on a Friday afternoon. The woman has become more of a ghost at this point and Holdo's increasing amusement does not slip past him.

_ Maybe you lost your touch _ ,  _ Solo. _

It's a passing remark that starts to feels more like it might be true. Either he's chasing a ghost or Rey is extremely good at hiding. 

He discovers  _ several  _ aliases of Rey. Rey Niima, Rey Johnson, Rey Doe and a few other random ones that seemed like they were picked out of a phonebook. Her last known address is an empty parking lot and he's even used several sources from his manhunting days when he worked with Snoke. 

The only information he has is her current address is listed at Chewie's Auto Shop and a phone number that just goes to voicemail.

He isn't the  _ least _ bit surprised that his father has placed the building in his friend's name. The man that he viewed like an uncle, was more accompliance than a friend when it came to dodging loan sharks with his father. 

The irony on him isn't lost and he knows a phone call might clear a few things up - except he hasn't talked to him or Chewie in a few years now.

If he has lost his touch, there is one last thing he's good at and it's  _ waiting _ . The sort of mind numbing,  _ there are better things to do _ sort of waiting. Except he has none because now Rey's piqued his interest and desire to find the face to the mystery caller. 

With a small plastic spoon that looks more like a child's utensil in his hand, he stirs the melting ice cream in his cup. It feels more like a sampling at this point and he nearly questions why he didn't just get the wafer cone.

He watches a tall blonde in fitted jeans go by and ten minutes later a more older mature brunette takes a call before entering the cleaners. None have entered Chewie shop and he almost resigns himself that he might have to go in.. 

And then he spots her and at this distance he isn't entirely sure but she walks as if she is familiar and is immediately greeted with a wave from the yard by two other men. And Ben is already over his car, nearly vaulting the hood and crossing the street before he can give it any thought. 

"Rey?"

"Yah?" 

She turns, answering him and he's greeted with the sight of a sun-kissed freckled face. Her shirt is a faded guns'n'roses with the sleeves rolled up and tied off at the waist. Her shorts are all but cut offs, revealing a pair of shapely sinewy legs. And damn, if he hadn't called out to her he maybe could have gotten a longer view of her backside in them. 

"I, um," he swallows his words. Shit, he's seventeen again and talking to pretty girls is hard. It's apparent now that the shirt is comically big for her and that's mostly because he recognizes it as his  _ old _ shirt by the light bleaching stain near the collar on it. 

The one him and his dad argued at and in a fit of anger, he threw the shirt at him and left. Knowing that he hadn't thrown it away would have made his stomach tighten, if he wasn't already tense.

"Oh sh _ hhhit _ ," she's pulling her shades back and he takes her hazel colored eyes in when he realizes she recognizes him.  _ Of course she's pretty _ , he notes and offers her his hand. "You're  _ my _ weatherman guy, that's why all the calls and text," no, he does not miss the notion of her calling him hers, but he can't find a chance to break her one-sided convo. 

"Sorry, sorry," she's flustered and he gets it, but he recalls how his infamy was broadcast live for all to see. At least hers would be privately viewed by him and he likes the idea that only he gets to see it.

He decides not to rescue her, even when she's sheepishly covering up her face with both hands while speaking. "You're not.. Mad about it, are you?" Her fingertips have parted to peek and her voice is skittish, but his gaze is on the pink of her cheeks. He settles his hand into his pockets, realizing he wont quite get that handshake yet.

"Well no, I'm not," her shoulders sag a little and her hands come away from her face. "But you did put me in a tight spot," he lets it settle for all but one heartbeat. "It's kind of something I'd like to talk to you about actually." He fights not to fidget. "Would you be free to come out with me, tomorrow?"

"That depends"

"On?"

She grins up at him and he doesn't miss the edge in her voice. "If your any good at bowling."

His gaze flicks from head to toe as if sizing up his  _ tiny _ competitor before responding,

"I am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh bby,
> 
> I was really stoked to include some rose and ben interaction because tros robbed us 😕 and yes gingerrose is a thing thang here, idk how much but it exists here !


End file.
